Abbie Mills
Grace Abigail "Abbie" Mills (Nicole Beharie) is a police lieutenant in the small, modern-day town of Sleepy Hollow. At a very young age she had a mysterious encounter with a demon named Moloch that upended her life and led to a long term estrangement between her and her sister that she is just now repairing. Upon meeting Ichabod Crane, she learns she is one of two Witnesses foretold in the book of Revelation to fight against the coming apocalypse. Abbie and Ichabod, the show's two main protagonists and biblically ordained Witnesses, must team up along with their fellow comrades, in order to fight Moloch's minions, Hessian soldiers, and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Biography Pre-series Before Abbie became a cop at the Sleepy Hollow sheriff's department, she had a troubled childhood, which included brief run-ins with the law. Both Abbie and her sister, Jenny Mills, dealt with instability at home as children. Their father was an alcoholic and their mother though loving, struggled with mental illness. It is also implied that the family was not financially well off. But Abbie and Jenny were very close, often locking themselves in their room to play with their dollhouse and escape their parents. Also of note, was their mother making Abbie and Jenny memorize and recite bible verses. This as well as Abbie's relation to Grace Dixon has led fans to speculate that one or both of Abbie's parents may have known their child was special in some capacity. Eventually, their father left the family and their mother was institutionalized, leaving Abbie and Jenny to be placed into the foster care system. Abbie confirms in a conversation with Ichabod that her mother passed away sometime later. Abbie and Jenny apparently cycled through a few homes before settling in a place that Abbie felt was a good fit. During that time Abbie taught Jenny to pick locks, and they seem to have acquired a taste for criminal activity. Around the age of 13 (give or take), they were sneaking beers in the woods when four white trees and a demon appeared before them.They both blacked out and neither were able to recall much of what happened during the four days they went missing. After being found by a civilian from a local search party, the girls were then taken into police custody and questioned rather callously. Jenny insisted on telling the truth about what they had seen even though Abbie warned against it. Fearing that no one would believe her and that she would be removed from her foster home, Abbie lied and didn't back up Jenny's story. Later Jenny is put in a mental institution and the sisters remained estranged for nearly 13 years. Abbie continued to struggle with what she saw in the woods that day and her feelings of resentment and guilt towards her sister. By the time she was 16, she was using drugs and pursuing a life of crime. After a botched attempt at robbing a pharmacy, she is taken into custody by Sheriff August Corbin but instead of arresting her he offered her a chance to change. She accepted and under Corbin's tutelage took a class in latin, graduated high school, went to college, rose to the rank of Lieutenant as a police officer and was accepted into an elite FBI entrance program at Quantico to become a criminal profiler. Despite her success, Abbie was still marked by her tumultuous past. She never told Corbin about the demon she saw in the woods or that the experience still haunted her, making her doubt her own perceptions, feel out of place, and struggle in finding purpose. Some of Corbin's last words to her were to ask if her joining the FBI was really about her running away. Season One Detective Abbie Mills is a smart and tough detective with the Westchester County PD in the small town of Sleepy Hollow. She is poised to leave the town in a week for the FBI Academy in Quantico, Virginia, but the gory slaying of her mentor and partner by a headless horseman derails those plans. Unwilling to divulge the more supernatural elements of partner's murderer without further proof she teams up with Ichabod Crane, an unwilling fugitive from the past who claims to be soldier in the Revolutionary War and the only person that can collaborate her story. Together they learn they are the Witnesses foretold in the book of Revelation to fight against the coming apocalypse. Throughout the season, Abbie struggles with the death of mentor, her skepticism, her partnership with Ichabod, rebuilding her relationship with her sister and accepting her role as a witness. Character Summary (per episode) Personality TBA Relationships *Sister of: Jenny Mills *Former partner of: Sheriff August Corbin *Enemy of: The Headless Horseman *Former girlfriend of: Luke Morales *Friend of: Ichabod Crane *Former friend of: Andy Brooks *Daughter of Mr. Mills and Lori Roberts *Granddaughter of Jacob Roberts and Ellie Williams *Great granddaughter of Anthony Roberts, Grace Foster, N. Williams, and Karen Crardier *Great-great granddaughter of W. Foster and M. Dixon *Great-great-great granddaughter of T. Foster, Abigail Jackson, Isaac Dixon and Claire Gray *Great-great-great-great granddaughter of Jacob Dixon and Grace Harris Dixon (house matron who worked for Lachlan Fredericks and midwifed for Katrina Crane when she gave birth). Jenny Mills Her relationship to Jennifer Mills is that she is her big sister and that they have both had trauma in their lives. They were a product of the foster care system when their father abandon the family and mother couldn’t cope with thus abandonment so she either had a breakdown because their dad left and she couldn't keep the family together. After her mother was committed into a state institution the girls was placed into a foster home which both of them (maybe) were doing well until the day they snuck to the woods to have a couple of beers. Then their whole world change, they saw something in the woods in the way of 4 white trees moving toward them. Abbie and Jenny believed that they were only unconscious for a couple minutes but in actuality they had been missing for 4 days , and a local man by the name of Mr. Gillespie found them. Abbie had told Jenny to keep her mouth shut about that had happen because she knew if they both told the real reason why they had went to the woods in the first place then they would have been move from probably the best foster home they had since they became a ward of the State. But Jenny wouldn’t keep quiet about what she saw, thus causing a rift in the relationship that they had when they were younger. But Abbie understood the implication of saying what they saw would only make them more of a outcast in the small town then she already felt they were. As they grew up and both sister started living their lives Abbie tried to help Jenny but, Jenny only rebuff the help she offered. What Abbie didn’t know that while she was being mentor by August Corbin so was Jenny but, in a different manner. It was only when Abbie encounter the Sandman she forced at that time to truly realized that she was wrong for denying that the things that she and Jenny accounted all those years ago in the woods. After she conquered the Sandman she went to offered her apologizes to Jenny but, only to find out that she had escaped. After she was allowed a 12 hour period by Captain Irving to bring in Jenny, she found her in the cabin that once belong to Sheriff Corbin did she find out that Corbin had been helping Jenny to. Once they got the information that they needed from the Hessian, together with Crane was they able to stop the other Hessians from opening up the gate so the demons can come forth into Sleepy Hollow. After they defeated them Abbie admitted that what she did was wrong and hope that one day she would be able to forgive her and that she trust her again like they did when they were younger. Abbie gave her a papers to allow her to have conservator ship over her when she get out of the Psychiatric hospital. During the episode of The Vessel we found out that the reason why Jenny kept her distance was because she had became possessed and the demon told her she would kill her sister so to keep from doing that she had her self locked up to keep from harming her. Quotes 'Season 1' 'Episode 1' "Okay. I'll play along here. I am a black female lieutenant for the Westchester County Police Department. Do you see this gun? I'm authorized to use it. On you." "Wait, back up, '''you're '''offended?" -Abbie to Ichabod when he expresses offense to the insinuation that he endorses slavery "Congratulations. Slavery has been abolished 150 years. It's a whole new day in America." "Two hundred and fifty years, huh? Civil War didn't wake you? Noisy neighbors to the south. Did you get up to pee? Don't know about you, but I'm getting up to pee every 75, 80 years." "Convenient part for me is if you tell anyone, no one will believe you." -''Abbie to Ichabod about believing his fantastical story ''"And even if I thought what I saw was possible, I would be alone again arguing a case i cannot understand based on something I cannot explain. Let's. Go." "Back in High School... me and my sister Jenny were walking home one night in the forest. All of a sudden there were these four white trees; there was something not right about them. And then there was this voice. I couldn't see it clearly, I couldn't tell if it was a person or a thing. And, uh...We blacked out! Next thing we knew someone found us on the side of the road, and everyone said we were crazy... I guess after a while Jenny started believing it. ... But then you showed up. And everyone said that you were crazy. So I guess I just know what that feels like." -''Abbie to Ichabod ''"Stand down and let me do my job!" "Walk fast. We've got about one minute until she realizes that court order is a practice sheet from my academy exam." "I think this is where I'm supposed to be." -''Abbie to Irving about no longer leaving Sleepy Hollow 'Episode 2' "''That's one way of putting it, another way would be to say that he was killed with an axe by a man with no head without making me sound crazy" - Abbie about Corbin "Okay. It's a little early in the morning for a constitutional debate - have a donut hole." "I'm trying to hold onto my sanity! Not to mention my job." "Do me a favor and don't look at me like I'm the one that's crazy okay? I've had enough of that for one lifetime." "Somehow you fell in love. You get married, but the whole time you have '''no idea' that your wife is a witch?" - Abbie about Katrina "''Here's what we can do: No more first-hand accounts of witches, or founding fathers, or donut tax outrage unless you want to be sent back to the asylum." "You gotta give me a minute to find my feet here. I was on my way to Quantico two seconds ago to be a criminal profiler, and now I'm profiling a witch! ... I mean what are we supposed to do, put out an APB on a woman with warts and a broom?" "So I changed, right there. I got more fathering in those five minutes than I got my whole life." - Abbie about Corbin "He's my ex. We were not bethrothed, there was no bethrothing. And we've got bigger problems." - Abbie about Luke "I will literally pay you to stop talking." "Jolly good. Let's set her aflame and bury her bones where she'll never find them!" - said with a fake and comedic British affectation "I am so far down the rabbit hole here. I never thought I'd say this, not in a million years, but I just want to go back to the way it was... before." *'Corbin :' You look lost, kid! *'Abbie: 'What is this? I'm dreaming right? *'Corbin: 'What difference does that make? I'm here right now, aren't I? With you? *'Abbie: 'Look if you're gonna haunt me... be helpful? Okay? '' *'Corbin: Okay. What seems to be the problem?'' *'Abbie: 'sighs What seems to be the problem... How about what the hell is happening here? You were ahead of me the whole time, were you ever planning on telling me anything? *'Corbin: 'Would you believe me if I did? *'Abbie: 'Maybe! *'Corbin: 'Maybe not. You've spent a lot of time running away from what happened to you, Abbie. *'Abbie:' I asked you to be helpful. I don't know how to do this. '' *'Corbin:' ''You're scared. Anxious. *'Abbie: 'Scared? Yeah. I'm furious. And outraged that you didn't tell me-! *'Corbin: '''Good. ''That's progress! Ever since you were little you let your life be ruled by fear. You're so afraid of what you don't understand that it kept you from seeing who you really are. What you're meant to do. *'Abbie:' Which is? *'Corbin:' The only person that can tell you that is you. That's what faith is, honey. '' *'Abbie: I really miss you.'' *'Corbin: 'Don't be afraid of number forty-nine. That's where you'll find you're not alone. Image Gallery Sleepy hollow lyndie greenwood .jpg|Abbie, Jenny, and Ichabod in Corbin's cabin 1x04 stills10.jpg|Abbie in Roanoke 1x07 stills13.jpg 1x07 stills12.jpg 1x07 stills11.jpg 1x07 stills5.jpg|Abbie with her former boyfriend 1x05 stills3.jpg|Abbie, learning to pray again Conquest 3.jpg|Abbie facing down Conquest/Pestilence Lena gilbert.jpg Necromancer.png Sleepy hollow lyndie greenwood .jpg Thomas.png Screen-Shot-2013-10-15-at-10.33.05-AM.png Abbie-Mills-sleepy-hollow-tv-series-35579812-300-168.jpg abbie-mills.jpg normal_sleepyhollow0102-1038.jpg sleepy-hollow-108-necromancer.jpg Abie.png Nicole-Beharie-as-Det.-Abbie-Mills-on-Sleepy-Hollow-Season-1-Episode-4-The-Lesser-Key-of-Solomon.jpg -Abbie-Mills-sleepy-hollow-tv-series-35572377-200-200.jpg sleepy-hollow-images-1x03-for-the-triumph-of-evil-abbie-mills-2.jpg abbie.png Sleepy_Hollow_59548.jpg la-agente-abbie-mills.jpg Nicole Beharie.JPG tumblr_mw7z7msVqR1rzxujso1_r2_500.gif nicole-beharie.jpg For the Triumph of Evil.jpg Sleepy-Hollow-Nicole-Beharie-as-Lt.-Grace-Abigail-Abbie-Mills.jpg ku-xlarge.jpg ku-xlarge (1).jpg sleepy-hollow-the-golem-01.jpg image-863C_524ABD32.jpg SH 8488.jpg 10831412146_e8069dcde0_o.jpg 27317f856e870f13c63eee47b2017608.jpg Abbie2.jpg 131103Nicole-Beharie1_210x305.jpg Sleepy_Hollow_1x06_006.jpg tumblr_mvlluuhJfs1rjupavo1_500.jpg Behind the Scenes Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 1 Category:Cops